


Драма в пять минут

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: О компенсациях
Relationships: Ging Freecs & Mito Freecs





	Драма в пять минут

**Author's Note:**

> Виньетка 2016 года
> 
> Бета [Математик]

— Никогда не возвращайся!

Мито вне себя. Мито не может и не пытается сдержаться, и почти сразу начинает кричать. Как он посмел явиться через столько лет, когда даже не писал?

— Не думай, что заберешь Гона! Я тебе его не отдам!

Вместо приветствия, объятий, извинений: "Это мой сын. Можете за ним присмотреть?". Мито сказала "Конечно", но хотела сказать, что он должен был приезжать хотя бы раз в год или два, каждый месяц сообщать, что с ним все хорошо. Интересоваться, как дела у них! Справляется ли бабушка! Не умерли ли они, в конце концов! Два письма за десять лет и одна фотография. Адресованная не Мито.  


Фото на фоне мотоцикла, как злое напоминание, что он может ехать, куда захочет. Совсем взрослый Джин, будто не похожий на себя в двенадцать, в одежде, которую она видела только в книгах.

Мито хочет сказать обо всем этом, но не может.

— И воспитаю его сама... И...

Джин заслужил, чтобы ему сделали больно.

— И отберу у тебя права на ребенка через суд! Слышишь меня? Слышишь?!

***

"Получилось даже лучше, чем планировалось", — Джин глубоко вдохнул соленый воздух, наслаждаясь чувством сброшенного с души груза, — Гон пристроен, и можно продолжить путешествие".

— И ему будет лучше без такого беспутнего отца!

Мито кричала что-то обидное, но она точно не бросит ребенка.

"Посещу копи Конго..."

Надо было привезти ей подарок, чтобы не злилась. Ну, кроме Гона. Подарок, хех... Принес домой в подоле.

— И он никогда — клянусь, никогда! — не станет Охотником, слышишь?!

"Потом Мито отдаст Гону кассету, когда он получит лицензию..."

— Джин!!

Она ведь так бегала за ним, очень давно. Смешная, маленькая, привязчивая Мито. Гон похож на него. Может, можно считать его компенсацией?

"И когда-нибудь... Когда он вырастет и найдет меня... Мы отправимся по удивительным местам этого мира... Наверное..."  


— Ты-ы-ы!!!

"Да, это была отличная мысль!"

Да. Пока под руки Мито не попало несколько тяжелых предметов с острыми углами, включая запечатанный нэн ящик с кассетой.


End file.
